Alice becomes Dark
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: Dark, born by Eggman, completed by the dark emeralds. Alice was no more since that day, the proceese was intense and painful. Alice changed, changed into the hedgehog you see today, Dark. * this Dark is my Oc, and I have a metal fight beyblade crossover with her *


Ok, please look at the book cover, it's one of my 2 Sonic Oc's, and it's the best I could do, please enjoy

I do not own Sonic

Dark, a black, dark hedgehog, wasn't the one you see today. Her first name was actually Alice. One day, Eggman made Alice, and at this time, he had what was called the dark chaos emeralds. When Alice opened her eyes, she looked past Eggman to the emeralds and frowned. She went into a spin dash and literally attack the window. Luckily, Eggman made sure to make the window spin dash proof. She look at the emeralds and "hmmmmm"ed. There had to be a way to get them.

"I think I'll name you…Alice," Eggman said to the red hedgehog.

She looked a lot like Casey the hedgehog, and most likely was. But there are differences between the 2. Alice gave Eggman a confused look. She saw his lips move, but heard nothing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

Her head cocked to the right in confusion. What was he doing? She looked back at the dark emeralds and tried one time to break it. Like last time, she was unsuccessful. She frowned at this. Eggman walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"If you're gonna stop Sonic one day, you'll need training," He said.

Alice looked up at Eggman with wonder. Where was he taking her? Doors opened to revile a training room for hedgehogs. Alice's eyes sparkled in amazement, and almost immeddialy, she was punching away at the blue punching bag. Eggman chuckled at this.

_The next day_

Alice laid on the floor of her training room, asleep. Eggman came in and gentle woke her up. She got up from where she laid and looked at Eggman.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He question.

Alice titled her head to the right in confusion. Eggman facepalmed at this.

"Unbelieveable," He muttered to himself.

Though it wouldn't of mattered if he said it to where someone can hear him. He grabbed Alice's hand and brought her over to the room with the emeralds. Her eyes sparkled in amazement as she finnily got to be in the same room with them.

"These, here, are dark chaos emeralds. It might be possible for you to use them one day, but for now, you are in training," Eggman said.

For a moment, he looked at where Alice was, and then somewhere near the emeralds. There, stood Alice, looking up at the emeralds and was about to touch one. Eggman grabbed her hand and pulled her away from them. He waved a finger in front of her face.

"No, no, no emerald now, as I said, you're in training," he said.

Alice pointed at the emeralds and then at his waving finger. Eggman nodded his head, which Alice gave a look of disappointment to. Eggman realized she needed to see what he was talking about, to which Eggman groaned. Why was he groaning? He picked up the red hedgehog and left the room. Alice didn't like what Eggman was doing. She wanted an emerald, and she intended to get one.

_That night_

Alice laid in a bed as Eggman opened the door slightly to see if she was there. He opened it all the way and looked at the red hedgehog. _What am I gonna do with her? _Eggman thought. He walked into Alice's room, which startled Alice abit. She watched as Eggman went through one of the drawers, and was saying something.

"Where is it?" He asked.

His hand found what he was looking for and he brought it up to his face.

"I'll recreate your greatest work, my grandfather, and it'll defeat Sonic and his friends. I just wish you left some clues as to how you created yours," He said at the picture of a black and red hedgehog next to his grandfather.

Alice blinked at what Eggman was doing. He putted the picture back and left her room. Alice got up from her bed and went to open the door. She took a peek around to see if there were any guards or something like that. When she deemed it to be ok, she ran to the room with the dark emeralds. She opened the door oh, so carefully and looked at the emeralds. She took a deep breath and proceeded to walk over to the emeralds. She looked up at the 7 black emeralds and proceeded to touch one.

She looked back before her hand touched the emerald, then touched it. A burning and stinging sensation filled in hand as she brought it back and hugged it close to her chest. She screamed in pain as it spreaded around her body. The pain grew more intense and her scream kept getting louder. It was eventually too much for her to take and she fell into unconsisceness.

_The next day_

Eggman opened the door to Alice's room, but saw that she wasn't there.

"What the?" He question.

He narrowed his eyes when he realized the one place she could be.

"The dark emerald room," He said.

He made his way to the emerald room and saw the sight before him. Where Alice was now laid a black hedgehog with the end of her quills pointed upward from her body. Her gloves were black with a white coller, and red sneakers with a black stripe. Alice wear the same clothes. The black hedgehog started to chuckle and got up. She looked at Eggman with a dark-like look, then bowed.

"Creator, I am truly sorry for breaking your rule, but I had to," the black hedgehog said.

Eggman blinked.

"Is that you, Alice?" He question.

The black hedgehog raised an eyebrow at this, then nodded.

"I would like to know your name," She said.

"Right, well, Alice-"

"Don't call me that," The black hedgehog interrupted.

"Then, what would you like to be called?"

"Dark," the hedgehog said.

She crossed her arms and looked at Eggman.

"Is it a problem?"

"Not at all, anyways, my name is Eggman," Eggman resumed.

"Who names their kid Eggman?" She asked.

"I'm really R-"

"Whatever," She interrupted again.

For a while, they stood there, in pure, awkward silenced. Well, awkward for Eggman. Dark stood there with her arms crossed and staring down at Eggman. Eggman cleared his throat and said something.

"So, Dark, how did it feel like for the emeralds power to surge through you?" He asked dumbly.

"Exciting, and painful," She said. "By the way, what were you doing when you mouth opened and closed, like it is right now?"

Eggman blinked. She was full of surprises.

"Well, I was talking, like we are right now," He hesitantly answered.

"That's a problem, I couldn't say a thing, or hear words, no, it didn't mean I was dafe or mute, I wouldn't of hm'ed like that if I was," Dark said as she tapped her foot. "And I was trying to tell you that I needed the emeralds to fix that."

Eggman looked at her like she was Sonic, about to strike him. This was surprising to him. He tried to keep all together in his mind. He looked at Dark and smiled.

"I believe you're content now, right? Nothing else?" He asked.

"None that I can think of," Dark said.

His smile grew as his newest plan played in his mind.

**Me: **HEY! Hope ya enjoyed that, I know I enjoyed writing it

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
